Feliz cumpleaños Genda
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Genda esta de cumpleaños, sus amigos le hacen una fiesta sorpresa. Sin embargo su amigo Kidou le traera un exelente regalo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, hace un rato estaba mirando mi celular (cosas que pasan) y decidi hacer un fic GendaxSakuma , es mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero que me quede decente xD y si no me lanzan pingüinos.

Disclaimer: si inazuma fuera mio haria que genda y sakuma se vistieran de enfermeras xD

**Recuerda que por cada fic que lees Genda invita a Sakuma al zoológico a mirar pingüinos**.

Feliz Cumpleaños Genda

Genda Kojiro, un chico admirado y hasta odiado estaba de cumpleaños y sus amigos le daran una sorpresa, aunque uno de ellos le dara el mejor regalo de todos.

Tururut- sono el celular de alguiem

Alo?

Kidou-san?

Si soy yo... Narukami?

Si.

Tanto tiempo, como va todo?

Muy bien, kidou-san sabe que día es mañana.

Mañana..._es el día en que hay capas en rebaja_,...no que pasa mañana?

Es el cumpleaños de Genda.

Por mis rastas! Genda!

Pero no se preocupe, nosotros le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa , pero necesito pedirle que Genda no se de cuenta.

Quieres que lo distraiga?

Exacto, podrá Kidou-san?

Por supuesto, haré lo posible para distraerlo.

Le deseo mucha suerte, no olvide avisarle a Sakuma y a Fudou. Nos vemos

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde la llamada de Narukami, y el pobre Kidou no tenia idea de que regalarle a su amigo.

Tirado en su cama se daba vueltas, se soltaba las rastas, se sacaba y volvía a colocar los googles, estaba muy estresado hasta que de repente tuvo el plan que salvaría el día y que lo dejaria como rey en el cumpleaños, pero para ello debía recurrir a su no tan amigo Akio Fudou.

No puedo creer que para esto necesitare la ayuda de Fudou, pero todo sea por mi amigo Genda.

Fudou...estas aquí?

Si – respondio malhumorado- que se te ofrece?

Sabes que mañana Genda esta de cumpleaños

Y eso me importa?

No lo se, pero los chicos del instituto imperial van a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y estas invitado.

No tengo interés ahora lárgate de mi habitación.

Esta bien, no se por que se me ocurrió invitarte, pero tu te pierdes el alcohol y-

Va a haber alcohol?

Si, alcohol para ti solito.

Esta bien, me convenciste, pero yo voy por el alcohol, no por Genda y ni creas que le traeré un regalo.

Yo si, y necesito que me ayudes.

Ayudarte yo? Si que estas loco.

Te daré lo que tu quieras.

Esta bien, pero después no te quejes.

Ambos fueron al centro comercial mas cercano y allí Kidou encontró la solución a sus problemas.

Un pingüino? Pero hasta yo que conozco poco a Genda se que no es fan de los pingüinos.

No es para el.

No me digas que... ah! ya entendí

.

Después de comprar el súper pingüino de peluche llamaron al inocente sakuma.

Sakuma mira- dijo kido

Oh! un pingüino para mi?

Si ve por el

Sakuma corrió a abrazar a su pingüino, pero lo que el no sabia es que era una trampa. Amordazado y amarrado se encontraba el pobre metido en una caja de regalo.

Mmuhuhdfjadhgjh, trataba de decir algo.

Lo siento sakuma, pero vale la pena.

La hora de la fiesta habia llegado y Fudou llevaba el regalo mientras que Kidou distaría a Genda.

De que querías hablar conmigo Kidou-san?

Ahh hace tiempo que no hablamos, como estas?

Bien,. No me quejo.

Que bueno Genda, oye que tal si pasamos adentro

Claro, que torpe soy podríamos tomar algo y-

SORPRESA!

Chicos no lo habían olvidado!- dijo Genda impresionado

Claro que no amigo, hoy es tu día a si que ve y disfrútalo – dijo Narukami.

Oye! Me engañaste aquí no tienen alcohol.

A no? –haciéndose el inocente- entonces ve a comprar un poco.

Maldito Kidou, pero esto no se quedara así.

Todo era alegria en la fiesta sin embargo Genda no lucia tan feliz, habia alguien que faltaba, alguien importante para el.

Que sucede Genda? – pregunto Kidou.

No es nada.

Bien es la hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz- exclamo Narukami.

Después de que le cantaran cumpleaños feliz la fiesta ya había terminado.

Abre el mío, no el mío- decían los muchachos

Gracias a todos – decía Genda.

No es nada amigo, esperamos que lo hayas pasado bien.

Si, muchas gracias.

Kidou todavía no se había ido - _creo que ya es el momento._

Genda, toma este es tu regalo.

Vaya, gracias Kidou-san, pero que será?

Vamos, ábrelo!

Pero al abrirlo a Genda se le salió un chorro de sangre, lo que había allí dentro no era nada mas ni nada menos que sakuma semi desnudo con una enorme cinta roja.

Bien , espero que te haga feliz, ahora me voy – sale Kidou corriendo a gran velocidad por que sabia que después de eso sakuma lo iba a torturar el resto de sus dias.

Estas bien? – pregunto Genda tapándose la nariz.

Si mucho mejor, llevaba tres horas alli dentro.

Toma, le pasa su chaqueta, si no te abrigas te puedes resfriar.

Gracias, por cierto feliz cumpleaños.

Muchas gracias Sakuma – algo sonrojado.

Por que te sonrojaste?

Yo? Es que espere todo el día a que tu me dijeras eso.

De verdad?

Si.

Vaya, pero ese no es mi regalo.

A no?

Supone que soy el regalo de Kidou a si que...

Sakuma se acerca al rostro de Genda dándole un tierno beso. Definitivamente este si que fue su mejor cumpleaños.

Eso no va por parte de Kidou, va por mi parte – dijo Sakuma sonrojado.

Gracias Sakuma – lo toma y lo abraza.- Pero todavía estoy de cumpleaños a si que no puedo desperdiciar el regalo de Kidou.

Oye que –

Genda toma en brazos a Sakuma y se lo lleva a un lugar mas apartado para disfrutar de su regalo, de todos modos Kidou se lo trajo así con ese propósito.

Mientras Kidou regresaba a su habitación lo encontró hecho un desastre, toda su ropa esta al revés y su cama estaba hecha un lió.

FUDOU!

Listo, quedo decente? La verdad es que no resistí la parte de la cinta, si sakuma estuviese asi en un capitulo creo que sangraria y explotaria! Se que level 5 lo hara *llora* ahora que se que inazuma va a terminarse estoy haciendo todos los fics que pueda.

Cuídense y chillen con Inazuma :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ola a todas, la verdad es que no esperaba que este fic tuviese su aceptacion ;A; pero por lo que veo quedaron con gusto a poco. Asi que despues de unas discuciones metafisicas y psicologicas con mi yaoi interno decidi hacerle una segunda parte a este fic. Espero de todo corazon que quede bien ya que seria mi primer fudouxkidou :3

Dedicado a mi querida washita ice/sakuma, a la miki/hiroto y a la yuuko/ukendo 8D va con todo mi amor y gheidad :3

Ya habian pasado 10 malditos minutos desde que llego a su habitacion y la encontro hecha un desastre.

Sin embargo como el es un joven que piensa y reflexiona sus acciones decidió ir a la pieza del individuo para conversar sanamente y llegar a un acuerdo decente.

Tonto o no, Yuuto Kidou fue a la pieza de Akio Fudou a resolver dicho asunto.

-Fudou, estes o no dormido entrare igual-dijo el chico de rastas

-Que quieres?-pregunto Fudou sin gana alguna

-Ya que tu desordenaste mi pieza, quiero que por lo menos me ayudes a ordenarla.

-Por que?

-Por que la desordenaste

-Y si no quiero

-Lo haras igual

-No, ahora dejame dormir.

-Que tienes en la mano?

-Nada-tratando de esconderse.

-Por todas mis rastas! Fudou, fuiste a comprar alcohol.

-Y eso que?

-Estas ebrio?

-Algo.

_-Que hago? Fudou ebrio es peligroso quizás si-_

Tarde, reflexionar un poco puede ser un rotundo error si de Fudou se trata, el chico estaba completamente ebrio, pero eso no quita que rechazaría la oportunidad de vengarse de Kidou por haberle mentido.

-Tu te lo buscaste Yuuto Kidou

-Que rayos me vas a hacer?

-Lo que hago cuando estoy ebrio y enfadado. Comienza a sacarle la ropa desesperadamente, Kidou puso toda la resistencia posible, pero eso no era lo peor que ocurriría.

Amarrado, sin sus preciados googles , con las rastas sueltas y solamente con bóxers se encontraba el joven estratega.

Fudou lo mira y tocando su rostro le da un largo beso apasionado.

Kidou le responde, pero no de la manera que Fudou esperaba.

-Vas a estar toda la noche con esa cara?

-Si, ahora dejame.

-Hablas demasiado, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, pero ahora quiero ser yo el que haga las cosas.

Y tomando una botella de ron, obliga a Kidou a tomarla.

-Ahora las cosas se pondrán divertidas-dijo Fudou con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

_Que situación mas humillante si alguien me ve asi de seguro se burlaría de mi-pensaba Kidou._

Concedido! Haruna, su adorable, inocente y tierna hermana lo estaba buscando para conversar con el.

Y al ver el desastre que había en su pieza se dedico a arreglarlo.

-_Mi hermano…dejo esto hecho un desastre, será mejor que lo ordene para evitarle mas problemas._

Ya había pasado una hora y la pieza de Kidou estaba reluciente.

-Listo-sacudiendo sus manos- ahora a buscar a mi hermano.

La joven como por arte de magia llego a la pieza de Fudou y al tocar insistentemente la puerta, decidió echar un vistaso para ver si todo estaba bien.

Pero, al entrar y ver que su hermano estaba amarrado en una posición muy poco favorable, sin mencionar que Fudou lo estaba gozando, cerro la puerta y corrió a su habitación con una mano cubriendo su nariz.

-Este problema ya esta resuelto, mi hermano es uke con fudou

Y tomando una libreta rosada, evitando que alguien viera lo que estaba escrito anoto detalle por detalle lo que había visto en la pieza de Fudou.

Exelente, esto dentro de unos años valdra oro, me habría gustado ver que cosas le haría fudou, pero perdería mucha sangre y mi herrmano sospecharía.

Que bonito Haruna…

En el transcurso de la noche se escuchaban los primeros minutos

-No Fudou! No lo hagas…

Veinte minutos después.

-AY! Fudou! AY!

Una hora…

-Fudou, esto es el paraíso!

Tres horas…

-Mas Fudou! Mas!

Hasta que llego la mañana, un hermoso dia y el pobre de Kidou con chupones en el cuello, olor a ron y sin mencionar el terrible dolor de su sagrada parte trasera, se despierta tratando de recordar lo sucecido.

-Por mis sagradas rastas, pase la noche con Fudou. En momentos como estos envidio a Fubuki que puede ocultar los chupones con su bufanda.

Mirando para todos lados, se da cuenta de que se embriago con ron y he aquí las consecuencias.

Tomando su amada capa y sus googles salió corriendo con la esperanza de que nadie lo viera, y llegando a su habitación se da cuenta que estaba completamente limpia

-Haruna… me saque la lotería con tener una hermana asi.

Kidou se metió a la cama para fingir que paso allí toda la noche, a partir de ahora, su relación con Akio Fudou había cambiado para siempre, solo esperemos a que Fudou sea mas gentil para la otra y no se desespere por el alcohol.

Fin? O si y créanme que hacer un fudouxkidou me retorció hasta el hígado, pero bueno, llegue a tener remordimiento de conciencia con esto ;A; espero que les guste, si no acepto pelotazos, pero no en la cara ;A; por fa! Mi carita cosplayer nooo.


End file.
